


Little Short: By The Campfire

by KayDubs_TheKoiFish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheese, Dear God here we go, Gen, I advise you listen to some calm music for this, I don't know and have no idea how and what to tag, Oh yeah did I mention planes can "talk"? XD, One Shot, References to War, a day off, calm, homesickness??, literally wrote it in an hour or so, mild use of alcohol for the wine, my first work!, planes, please help XD, please help me, read this if ya want to relax or something I don't know, set in an original world (if you can even call it that), still don't know how to tag, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDubs_TheKoiFish/pseuds/KayDubs_TheKoiFish
Summary: Charles gets his day off.So what better way to celebrate it by going somewhere remote for a picnic of some sort?
Kudos: 1





	Little Short: By The Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the many short stories I have written on my phone notes, which I jokingly named "Little Shorts". Small short stories probably not even a thousand words long, since I was trying to fit everything in one note with a character limit... XD
> 
> This one is the only one complete so far, so I decided, why not use it as my first ever post here!
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy!
> 
> P. S. I remember I was listening to this while writing, so if you'd like, you can listen to it too!  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5gBJrZmbGLo

It was a warm spring evening. The nature was waking up from its fruitful slumber, and so no better way for Charles to enjoy his day off, than landing at a good spot, and set a campfire for the night. As calm as this day was supposed to be, he kept glancing around every once in a while, just to be certain. You can never know, and can never be careful enough, his parents would used to say.

He sighed, trying to relax himself, and pulled a sack of food out of the back of his plane.

"You'll protect me, right, Cricket?" Charles nervously smiled, patting the black-painted metal surface. Silent, slow chirps filled the silence, as he sat by the warm, cozy fire, and opened the sack to look inside.

A loaf of bread, half a block of goat cheese, big enough to fit in his entire hand, and of course to not forget, a bottle of his personal best, a year 1045 Resoin wine. Perfect.

"Too bad you can't eat too." Charles turned to face to Cricket, quietly chirping behind him.

"You have no idea what you are missing."

Using his knife to cut a few slices of bread and cheese, he began putting them together. He put one in his mouth, and immediately groaned. It was delicious. His mind, remembering the familiar taste, in a flash brought back the memories of his home. He closed his eyes, reminiscent of the old, now far away days.

Washing it down with a sip of the wine, he laid on the ground and looked up to stare at the night sky. There wasn't may stars tonight, since it was warm, but the ones that shined, gave off a bright, unearthly glow. So far away, but not even an inch away from each other here. Charles remembered the days, when he and his sister would sneak out of the house at night to play at the old oak tree in the fields, running around, looking at the stars, and imagining funny shapes that they made, tracing the lines with their fingers, untill the tiredness brought them back to bed. His mind started to wonder, as the memories flodded his head. He missed her. He missed her so much.

"You think she's safe?" he thought, still looking up at the sky.

A few chirps form the direction of Cricket.

"Well I hope so too." he replied, and then quickly realised the tears forming in his eyes. He wiped them away with the back of his hand, and got up. 

This was not the time to feel down.

After some more of the bread and cheese, and a few good swigs of wine, he felt a bit better. He suddenly remembered something and started digging in the pocket of his uniform. With a smile he pulled a piece of paper, already yellowed around the edges. It was a photograph. Of him and his family. All of them in front of their small farmhouse. His father on the right, mother on the left, and Charles and his younger sister Brin in front. "When was this taken again?" he thought, trying to remember the exact date. It must have been more than 10 years ago. When all of this was far from the mind, and the thoughts of Ilhali declaring war against Kerrona were nothing but a bad dream.

And here he was, Charles Ellis, a member of the Kerronian Air force, on his day off, serving his home, and protecting those who did have the chance to fight back.

Serving his life on the plate for those to take at any given time.

He sighed and looked back up at the sky.

"I'll come back, Brin. Alive. And that's a promise." he affirmed with determination, putting the photograph back in his pocket. He put the remaining food back in the sack, tying a tight knot. He put the fire out with his boots, making sure it wouldn't reignite and make a fire.

He gave the spot one last look before climbing back into the plane.

"This would be a good place to bring someone next time." a thought brushed his mind.

He shook his head, and chuckled. Like that will ever happen.

He started the engine, gaining a few loud chirps from Cricket, and flew back to the base, its lights indicating the direction in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Written: January 27, 2020 (Almost a whole year ago!) at one in the morning.  
> R.I.P. My sleep schedule. XD


End file.
